Sweet Memories Gone
by James of Vale
Summary: Out on a date, Keitaro and Naru had a run in with a drunk driver. Pushing Naru out of harms way, Keitaro is critically injured and he may not be the same again. naru's love for him grows as she helps him recover. Rate M for some violent scenes & language.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Sweet Memories Gone**

**A/N: Hello all, I have returned to the writing scene, this time ending my hiatus with my first **_**Love Hina**_** fic! Note, Love Hina and everything else related to it are not my property, as they belong to Ken Akamatsu, however I do own the plot to this story as well as any original characters I decide to throw in if necessary. Well, sit back, relax and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: The accident

It's yet another beautiful sunrise at the Hinata Apartments. The morning dew on the grass glistened as the first rays of sunlight shone upon the acres of grass of the Hinata property. Sweet melodies could be heard from the birds perched in the trees. The tranquil scene was short lived however as a loud explosion rocked the property. "Su!!!!!!!" Apparently, Su started her morning with another one of her experimental explosives, scaring the beejezus out of anyone near her. Su laughed maniacally as she fled the scene while a disturbed Motoko ran out her room. "I was mediating!!!!" She screamed. Just another typical day at the Hinata apartments, it seems.

That day, good old Keitaro was asleep after spending a night studying for his entrance exam. The loud noise woke him up, startling him so badly that he jumped up from his bed, right through the little hole in his ceiling that leads to Naru's room. Being stuck in that hole from the waist down, he arrived once again at the wrong time. Naru was in the middle of changing out of her pajama's when the explosion rocked the building. She looked to her right, and there he was, unable to even cover his eyes with his arms. "Why you!!" She yelled in rage. "No!!! I'm sorry! Please don't!" Keitaro pleaded but to no avail as she stomped on his head repeatedly until he fell back down the hole. She closed the hole back up right after.

The day went on as usual, with Keitaro flying through the roof or walls every few hours as he gets into his usual accidental predicaments. But today was special for another reason. Yesterday, Keitaro had attempted another practice test and have pulled off fairly good scores. Keitaro worked up his courage to offer to take Naru out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Despite all of the stupid things he has done, she couldn't help but blush when he starts showing off his sweet side. His girlfriend smiled and said that she would love to go out.

Dressing in the best outfit he has, he waited for her down at the lobby around 8 that night. She came down wearing one of the most beautiful dresses he has ever seen. Seeing how drop dead gorgeous she was, he couldn't help it but stare at her. "Wow, Naru, you're looking very nice tonight!" He spoke with a smile. Naru giggled a little bit, and then bonked him on the head lightly. "Now, don't get any funny ideas!" "Oww!" He groaned as he rubbed his head. He then offered her his arm. "Shall we get going?" He spoke. "Let's!" She replied, holding his arm as they walked down the Hinata steps.

The pair walked to the train station and boarded the train into town. The two of them smiled and talked for a bit on the train, seemingly getting along just fine, when just hours ago, Keitaro was always getting the harsh side of his beloved. The pair talked about what they were going to be doing once they got into Tokyo U. Keitaro then smiled and said, "Regardless of what happens, I'd wanna be there for you, to share your joy during joyful times and help ease your pain during times of suffering…" Naru looked down after hearing that and got pretty beet red. Keitaro noticed her. "Did I say something wrong?" He was about to say something when Naru interrupted him with a kiss, as she wrapped her arms around him. Leaning her head against his shoulders, she spoke, "No, you said the right things, you're sweet…" The pair rode the rest of the way of the train ride that way, with Naru enjoying his company.

They arrived at a quaint little café somewhere in downtown Tokyo. They talked about pleasant memories and future plans throughout their meal. Dinner quickly ended, and the pair decided to extend their night with a movie. They decided to watch the newest horror movie that was out that time. Inside the theater, Keitaro was being squeezed constantly by Naru as she reacted to the scary scenes. He really enjoyed being with her and whenever she squeezes hard on his hand was motivating enough to keep him in love. "_Kiss her damn it! Kiss her like you have a pair!"_ His subconscious yelled at him. His shy, cowardly nature still resides within him. Walking out of the theater after the movie, the two stopped for a bit. "I really had a good time, Keitaro." Naru told him, holding his hand. "So did I, glad you had fun…" He spoke back. "I…I…love you" He spoke up a moment later. Naru just blushed and smiled back. "I know you do. I love you too." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. She got into an embrace with him, resting her head against his shoulders. "You got to loosen up a little honey." Keitaro smiled and spoke up, "I will try." With that, he kissed her lightly on the cheeks. Noticing her goosebumps, he spoke up. "You must be cold…here." Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around her bare shoulders. "Let's go home, shall we?"

The two of them started walking towards the nearest train station, which was a good block or two away. Keitaro was pretty content having Naru by his side. Suddenly, the peaceful night was pierce with screams of startled pedestrians. A reckless drunk driver was driving his black sports car on and off the side walk they were walking on. Keitaro and Naru were frozen as they saw the car speed towards them. Without thinking, Keitaro shoved Naru into the nearby alley in an effort to save her. Keitaro turned his head towards the car, the light shining on him blinding him before impact. Naru hit the ground after being shoved. She heard the thud and crashing sound as Keitaro was hit. She gasped and quickly got back up and ran towards the scene. The driver had plowed the car along with Keitaro into a convenience store. Shocked bystanders have already called the police as well as the ambulance. Naru ran through the broken glass of the store and ran to keitaro's side. He was in horrible shape, his limbs mangled, bleeding profusely from different parts of his body. She grabbed his hand and held it close to her, tears streaming from her eyes. "You idiot! Why?" She screamed at him, kissing his hand over and over. "please, stay with me! Hang in there!" She cried out frantically. Keitaro smiled weakly, "I just wanted…to protect you…" He said weakly before losing consciousness. "Keitaro!!!" She cried out as his eyes closed. The paramedics arrived and placed him on a stretcher. Naru held on to his hand as they wheeled him to the ambulance. She rode with him, crying her eyes out as the ambulance raced to the nearest hospital. "Please don't leave me…" She muttered as her face stung from her tears.

**A/N: Now that's the end of chapter 1. Will Keitaro survive? Find out in the next chapter. R&R please, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love Ensures Survival

**Sweet Memories Gone**

**A/N: Hello all, I have returned to the writing scene, this time ending my hiatus with my first **_**Love Hina**_** fic! Note, Love Hina and everything else related to it are not my property, as they belong to Ken Akamatsu, however I do own the plot to this story as well as any original characters I decide to throw in if necessary. Well, sit back, relax and enjoy the story! **

Chapter 2: Love ensures survival

The operating room light was still on. Naru paced impatiently and anxiously back and forth while waiting for word about Keitaro's condition. Shinobu was quietly crying on a chair in the corner, being comforted by Motoko. Naru stopped for a bit, wiped another tear from her face. "Please be okay…we don't know what we'll do without you…hell, what am I'm going to do without you. Please don't leave me…" she muttered to herself quietly as she resumed pacing around. She occasionally rubbed the silver cross that dangled from her necklace.

_"This is for you, Naru." She looked up from studying her books to see Keitaro handing her a little box. "Keitaro? What's the occasion?" He smiled and just said, "Just a token of my appreciation for being with me, showing me that you care. When I failed the exam last week and thought all was lost with that E grade, you pulled me out of the depths of my depression when you said you would continue to wait for me." Opening the box for her, he took out a little silver cross attached to a necklace made of sterling silver. He got up from where he was and moved closer to her, putting the necklace around her neck gently and snapped the latch. "That's so sweet, thank you!" She said with a joyous cry. "No, I should be thanking you, without your love, I'm lost Naru." When Keitaro said that, Naru turned around to face him and pulled him into a kiss._

Mitsune noticed her friend was in some of the worst pain she ever felt. "Now, just don't worry. Good ol' Kei is stronger than you think, you know that." She said as she placed a hand on Naru's shoulder. "Don't lose hope now, you hear?" Naru could not contain it much longer and buried her head in her friend's shoulders and started crying. "I know…I know! I just…I just can't stop thinking about…what if he doesn't…" Naru rambled frantically. "Shush! Don't think of such things…" Mitsune spoke in an effort to comfort her friend. Naru's sobs can be heard all throughout the hall. By the window, Haruka stood there watching the light to the O.R. "_Nephew…you must pull through, Naru needs you…_" She thought to herself. A moment later, the light shut off and the Doctor stepped out. The anxious friends and family crowded around the doctor, eager to hear the news about Keitaro's condition. Naru was the most anxious of them all, and she urged the doctor to speak. "Is…is he going to be alright?"

"Please calm down, miss. I have a bit of good news as well as some difficult information. First off, he is going to live at this point." There were then breaths of relief that could be heard among everyone. "He has suffered tremendous injury and we have managed to mend them to the best of ability, it is up to his body to resume the rest of the healing. He sustained a great deal of trauma to his head and he is currently in a comatose state. There's currently no way to find out just the extent of damage is to his brain. He may or may not wake up. I'm sorry, but now it is up to him to pull through. We've done all we can." Naru then asked if they could see him. "You may in a few minutes, he is being transferred to his room in ICU." The doctor replied. "Thank you, doctor." Naru said a moment later. "You're welcome, have faith, I have a feeling he will pull through. There were times in the operating room where he would have passed on, but it seems that he was fighting to live on, to survive. Now if you excuse me, I have things to attend to." The crowd of loved ones nodded and parted a passageway for the doctor to pass through.

Naru and the others went into his room to see him. There he was, lying peacefully on the bed, the sound of the machines that regulated his breathing could be heard hissing every few seconds. It was hard for Naru to look at him, with him covered in bandages almost from head to toe. Each one of the Hinata girls said their individuals words of encouragement into his ear, hoping it will stir him from his coma. Haruka spoke her piece into his ears too, before turning back to speak to Naru. "You are very important to him, as he is to you. Probably seemingly more than all of us right now. I'll ask everyone to leave you alone with him if you like…" Naru just nodded and thanked her. Haruka placed her hand on Naru's shoulder in understanding and urged everyone that theirs is nothing they can do at this point but pray for him. "Let's go back, Naru will stay with him tonight." Everyone nodded and started filing out of the room. Haruka turned back once more to look before stepping out of the room.

Naru turned back to Keitaro after seeing Haruka leave. She pulled up a chair next to him and sat down. Reaching for his hand, she held it as she spoke into his ear. "Keitaro…I'm here." A tear started to run down her face as she held that hand against her face. "Its Naru…We still have to go to Tokyo U together. Please don't leave me and break that promise you made to me…" Naru wishes that he would simply just squeeze her hand, open his eyes, something to show her that he acknowledges her. "I love you…" She whispered softly into his ears. Laying her head down beside his pillow, she started to sing softly into his ears. She struggled against sleep as she continued to hold his hand, squeezing it gently, hoping it will squeeze back.

Weeks pass, as Keitaro remained unconscious on his hospital bed. Naru would come and stay with him almost tirelessly for days on end until she was told to return home to rest by Haruka each time. The poor girl hasn't ate much as well. Whenever told to rest or eat, she would not stay long doing those things and would eagerly return to his side, just waiting and hoping that he will wake. She prayed day and night for his recovery, and her prayers might just be answered this fateful day. Naru was once again holding his hand, squeezing it, as she spoke about the morning sky outside, the residents back at the Hinata, his family's concerns and finally about how much she missed his touch, his love, and his voice. Not receiving a single response from him again only brought sadness to her heart. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, as a tear streamed down her cheek. Suddenly she felt his hand jerk. She sat back up, surprised. Squeezing his hand, she cried out, "Keitaro?" He started to squeeze back gradually. She became relieved and overjoyed. Keitaro might just wake up after all. "Keitaro, can you hear me? Its Naru!"

His eyes started to open, blinking several times as his eyes have not been used to the light in weeks. Struggling to focus, he sees a girl who he doesn't recognize but yet she feels, looks, and smells very familiar. Not knowing where he was or what is going on was scaring him, but oddly the presence of this girl made him feel at ease. He struggled to talk and spoke, for the first time in weeks. "Where…what… Who are you?" He saw the facial expression of the girl by his side change from joy to confusion mixed with a little bit of dread as she started to realize what is happening.

Naru could not believe what she was hearing. The man that she cares about doesn't recognizes her. "What do you mean, I'm Naru!" Keitaro just stared at her blankly. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked at him. "_Doesn't he know me? Doesn't he remember our promise?"_ She thought. "Keitaro, you're scaring me…please tell me you recognize me…" She pleaded with him, still holding onto his hand. She just watch him stare blankly and confused at her. "Don't you remember what happened?" She asked. Keitaro just shook his head then grunted as it hurt to move his neck. Naru looked like she was about to burst out crying again, "Take it easy, you were seriously hurt." She spoke, looking at him worriedly. Believing that the doctor should be alerted, she called for a nurse. She turned back to Keitaro and held his hand again. "You had me so worried…"

While waiting for the doctor, Keitaro just looked at this girl that was holding his hand. Even though he doesn't think he and her have ever met, just her smell, voice, and touch felt so familiar. Like something out of his subconscious, something pleasant from years past. Not just that, he can't seem to put a finger on her facial appearance, he sworn he has seen her but can't recall where. All that thinking suddenly has appeared to left him drained, even though he simply just woke up from a 3 week long slumber. A strange sense of concern came to him, making him feel like there was some sort of responsibility that he needed to fulfill. He stopped his train of thought as he was brought back to reality by Naru's incessant questions. He sensed a hint of concern or worry coming from her voice, the way she was holding his hand, he figured to some extent that he must mean something major to this young woman. "What did you say your name was?" He asked. "Naru is it? I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met…where am I? Why am I'm hurt?"

The doctor came in and spoke to Keitaro. "You're finally awake, Mr. Urashima. Nurse, can I get some assistance as I examine the patient?" The doctor turned to Naru and spoke, "Sorry miss, but you'll have to step out while we examine him." Naru nodded reluctantly and before she parted, she whispered into the Doctor's ear. The doctor nodded and replied, "I'll have a look into it. Don't you worry, miss. He will be in good hands." Naru watched through the window once she got outside his room. After a few minutes, the doctor came out, concluding his examination. "Overall, his health is doing much better. But I see what you mean about his memory. It seems he has suffered some form of brain damage. I have asked him, and he doesn't seem to remember much of anything. I estimate that he probably doesn't remember any events since the past year. There is no telling the true extent of his mental health at this point. I ordered a CT scan for him perhaps that will reveal his condition. In any case, he'll be healthy enough to return home to recover then, but he will be needing some care."

Naru felt her heart sink when she heard about his condition. But she swallowed her fear nonetheless and replied that she will take care of him, no matter the situation. The doctor reassured her that he will most likely make a full complete recovery in due time. "Just have faith, miss. Now if you excuse us, I'm going to take him to have that CT scan performed." Naru bowed her head and thanked the doctor as she watched him wheel Keitaro out of the room, the nurses reassuring him that he is in good hands. Keitaro looked over at Naru with some worry in his eyes. She just smiled and mouthed the words, "you'll be fine, I'm here."

Later on, Naru was told of his condition. He had some moderate amnesia as well as partial paralysis from his injuries. The doctor was actually amazed at his condition. Normally a patient with such injuries might not recover fully, but strangely there was signs of hope, saying there might be a chance he'll return to normal, or for the most part, regain most of his self. Naru went to the rest room after hearing the news and splashed water on her face. Swallowing some of the pain she felt about the disappointing and devastating news about his condition, she muttered to herself. "Could have been worse, at least he's still here with me. And I can't lose hope." Wiping a tear from her face, she prayed, "God, please. Please help restore the man I love, the man I care for to the way he was. Please…and I'll never treat him harshly and unjustly ever again!" She composed herself and left the restroom. She went to his room, and begun to break the ice, answering the questions he has, and caring for him in every little way. For the next few days as he was still recovering in the hospital, she came to see him. She would bring some soup that Shinobu had made for him. Being overjoyed when she heard about Keitaro being awake, Shinobu just simply wants to make the best soup possible for her sempai. Naru smiled as she watched his appetite improve with each day. Naru wondered about the hard days ahead. But for the sake of love, she will help him survive.

**A/n: Well, that's the end of chapter two. How will Naru take care of him? Find out in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: Difficult Road to Recovery

**Sweet Memories Gone**

**A/N: Hello all, I have returned to the writing scene, this time ending my hiatus with my first **_**Love Hina**_** fic! Note, Love Hina and everything else related to it are not my property, as they belong to Ken Akamatsu, however I do own the plot to this story as well as any original characters I decide to throw in if necessary. Well, sit back, relax and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 3: Difficult Road to Recovery

It is the end of the fourth week since Keitaro was hospitalized and for the most part, he was doing well. Naru was told that he will be well enough to go home today. The doctor had told her that she should take care not to take things too fast with the fact that Keitaro still has amnesia. "Miss Narusegawa, it is best for him to take things in slowly as you have been doing, making him more comfortable with you and those that have come to visit him. Basically what I'm saying is that too much intake at once about his past might put him into psychological shock and that's a condition that's best avoided for now." Naru nodded, understanding the situation. "What about his other injuries doctor?"

The doctor flipped the page in Keitaro's medical chart and let out a quiet sigh. "He has partial paralysis and although he was healing, there's a possible chance that some areas of his body will be permanently paralyzed. Nerve tissue at this point, with our current medical science, once damaged, it's hard for the body to restore the damage nerves." Flipping the chart over, the doctor resumed, "His left leg was broken pretty badly, and that's how some of the nerves were damaged. Whenever his leg heals, he will probably have limited use of that leg, or none at all."

Naru took a moment to let whatever she heard sink in. A tear started to form on her eye, as she tried to suppress her sadness. "Thank you, doctor. I'll make sure he is taken care of properly." She then stood up, bowed her head and walked out when the doctor excused her. As soon as she's out in the hallway, she walked briskly to the nearest rest room and stopped in front of the mirror. Looking at herself, she started to cry. "_He's all fucked up…why? Why did he have to risk his life? Why didn't he jump in the alley with me?! He wouldn't be in this situation! Why?!" _She thought to herself as she stared at herself in the mirror, tears flowing freely and her breathing labored. "_He may never be the same again. Oh Keitaro…I wish you weren't hurt…I wish you were the way you were…"_ She calmed herself down later. "_I can't lose hope…I can't. He's alive, that's all that matters. Whatever difficulties, I'll help him overcome them."_ Wiping away her tears, she put on a smile and spoke to no one in particular. "Keitaro, let's go home…"

Keitaro sat in his bed, enjoying the soup and meal that Naru brought for him a few minutes ago. The past few days have been rough, but he was starting to trust in Naru's care. He wondered what did he do to deserve such care from a girl he doesn't seem to remember, especially a really beautiful one such as her. "Wow, I've must be really lucky or something." Flipping on the TV with the remote, he watched the news. **"…in other news, the owners of the convenience store on Nagasaki Street file charges against the drunk driver who crashed into their store and injured 3 people…"** the news anchor said as it caught Keitaro's attention. Keitaro suddenly closed his eyes as he felt some sort of sharp pain in his head.

_"Naru! Watch out!" Keitaro screamed as he shoved Naru into a nearby alley. His eyes turned towards the blinding lights of the speeding sports car coming towards him. "This is it…" He thought to himself just prior to impact. Within the next moment, he was hit. Keitaro uttered a sound of pain when he felt the car struck him, pushing towards the windshield. The force of the impact forced his face into the windshield as his back came into contact with the glass windows of the convenience store behind him. The car came to a stop abruptly inside the store as Keitaro was smashed into several shelves, their metal frames puncturing his skin, the impact bending his left leg in the wrong direction and breaking it. For a moment, he was covered from head to toe in excruciating pain. His pain subsided when he felt a pleasant, soft grip on his right hand. Looking over weakly, he noticed Naru standing over him. "You idiot! Why do you have to do that?" He heard her speak. He told her that he wanted to protect her before his vision started to black out. "…stay with me! Please!" Her pleading started to sound fainter and fainter until she couldn't be heard anymore._

Keitaro gasped as his eyes opened. "What was that?!" He didn't understand that flashback so well. Although it was really clear to him when it was replayed in his mind, something in his brain still prevented him from fully comprehending the memory. "It felt so strong, and…unpleasant." He was covered in a film of cold sweat as he wondered just what it was that he saw. Just then, he noticed Naru walk in. "Oh hey there, Naru. So what did my doctor say?" He asked, ignoring what he just felt.

"Oh he said that you are doing fine enough to go home now." Naru replied, trying to mask her sadness about knowing that he may never walk on two legs again. She felt that it would be very difficult right now to tell him he might be crippled for the rest of his life. She tried to smile and spoke, "let's get home so Shinobu could cook you a delicious homecoming meal! Hey…are you sweating?" She asked as she noticed he was sweating all over. The room was rather cool, so she wondered why he was covered in sweat all over. "Are you alright?" She asked as she sat down next to him. "Is everything okay?"

Keitaro smiled meekly and spoke, "Yea, I think so. I saw something in my head…I don't know what it was…but it was weird, it felt like something I didn't want to re-experience ever again…" He noticed Naru staring blankly at a corner of the room when he told her what he saw. "Are you alright, Naru?" She realized he asked her a question and nodded at him. "Okay then, when can I leave? I'm really looking forward to going home to this Hinata Apartment you keep telling me about." He said and then started chuckled nervously a little, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.

Naru smiled. "Well, whenever you want to go, Keitaro…" She said. "_Did he?"_ She thought as she suddenly heard something on the TV, "**The driver was going to stand trial today at…"** the anchor spoke as Naru realized what is going on. "_He had a flashback…" _She thought as she looked at him with those brown, worry filled eyes. "_He looked a little rattled…poor thing. I wish he would tell me how he felt…I feel so helpless here while he is suffering."_ She broke her train of thought when she heard him call her name again. "Oh I'm sorry. I must have wandered off again." He asked her about his change of clothes. "Oh, I'm almost forgot, I brought them…" He would need some help with putting his clothes on and the thought of that actually made her blush a little.

"What's wrong? You're blushing Naru." He asked the seemingly embarrassed girl. He sees her smile embarrassingly as she took out a bag filled with some clean clothes. "oh I see…have you…have you ever…" He stuttered as he try to ask her something. She started to blush more as her face turn redder. "Oh never mind, I don't want to embarrass you any further." She handed him the bag and then abruptly turned around. "Okay…don't peek now." He undid the top half of his gown and put one of his shirts on. He tried to put his pants on, but was having trouble with the cast and also the limpness he feels in that leg. "Umm, sorry but I need help with my pants."

She gasped as she heard his request, blushing even more now. She backed herself up while still facing away from him and reached her arm back to lend him a hand. Realizing that this is going nowhere, she turned around quickly and helped him pull his pants up. She then turned away as she bowed her head in embarrassment. "That was so embarrassing, sorry Keitaro." She said as she sat down on his bed next to him, her back to him. She felt him place her hand on her shoulder and then he spoke some words of encouragement.

Keitaro smiled, "That's quite okay, Naru. I didn't mean to make you embarrassed. Thank you, for everything, coming in every day to see me, even when I'm not awake." Naru bowed her head as her face got redder. "Without you, I would be so lost on just what happened to me and what I would do to get my life back together." Naru turned around quickly, a tear streaming down her eye as she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving Keitaro pleasantly surprised. She held his hand right after and held it to her face.

Naru spoke a moment later, "Even though you don't remember me, you're still so sweet to me…" She muttered. "I…in case you haven't realized, you mean a lot to me. And those words you said…" She couldn't finish what she was saying as she started to cry a little. She felt a little bit more hope. Perhaps just the Keitaro she knows will be coming back to her side before she knows it. She composed herself and then replied, "I hope that didn't felt too weird." She watched Keitaro laugh a little and smiled back at her. He told her it was just fine, in fact, he told her that it felt…right. She then stood up, "Well, I'd better call the nurse to get a wheelchair for you. I'll be right back."

Keitaro watched the auburn haired beauty walk out of the hospital room. He breathed loudly as he felt a strange sense of satisfaction rush through his mind. "I must be the luckiest man in the word to have someone like her caring for me like that." He spoke to himself. While waiting, he tried to move his leg. "I thought it was broken…but I don't feel the slightest pain from it…in fact, I can barely feel the leg at all…" He thought out loud. He started to wonder about just what the extent of his injuries are. "_Well, obviously I'm pretty much FUBAR'ed."_ He thought. He noticed Naru come back with a nurse pushing a wheel chair. With the help of the Nurse and Naru, he got into the wheel chair, held on to his things and said thank you to the medical personnel that were caring for him over the past month since he was hospitalized.

Naru pushed him out of the hospital slowly, talking with him as they proceeded to the train station. Rolling him onto the handicapped ramp, they boarded the train when it arrived. The pair finally returned to the apartment grounds a few minutes later. She looked up at the huge stairway and gasped. "I forgot about the stairway…" She then saw Keitaro try to stand up, loosing quite a bit of balance. She gasped and quickly ducked under his left arm, offering him her support. "Careful…" She looked at him worriedly. He apologized for the sudden move and said his thanks. Keitaro and Naru started to walk up the stairs, with her supporting him with every step. By the time they got to the top, he thanked her again. Naru called out to the residents, "Keitaro's back! Give us a hand!!!!"

Within moments the other Hinata girls run out to greet them. Shinobu was the first one out. "Sempai!!!" She got under his right arm and hugged him tightly. "You're home!" Keitaro smiled and nodded. The others greeted him affectionately as if they were welcoming back an important member of the family from war. Naru sent Su down the steps to bring up Keitaro's wheel chair as the others helped her get Keitaro inside. Later that night, they had a delicious dinner to celebrate the fortunate turn of events that Keitaro is able to rejoin everyone back home, as their manager. Even though he is still unsure of his ability or his responsibilities that he had, the others encouraged him that in due time, he will regain everything. After all, they can't lose hope, especially not now.

After the meal, Naru helped him move to the garn to stare at the night sky. He smiled as he looked up at the stars. "I had a good day today, Naru." He spoke. Naru smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You showed me just how important my extended family here really is." He spoke a moment later. He smiled for a brief moment and then leaned in to kiss Naru on the cheek, taking her by surprise, making her blush instantly. "That's for earlier today. I must be the luckiest guy to have someone like you staying by my side all the time, even when I don't think I deserve it." He smiled and thought to himself, "_I'm really starting to like her…"_

Naru felt her face get hot as she got red. She couldn't hold back some of the tears of joy as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "_He's starting to come back in one way or another…it almost seems…he's sweeter than ever…or is it…because I love him a lot more?"_ Her thoughts asked herself. Whatever the situation, she feels like the two of them can push through and overcome the obstacles that stand before them. "_We'll be fine, as long as I continue to love him and take care of him, he will be alright. I know he will."_ The pair just stared up into the sky, looking at the stars above them, with Naru thinking of the long road ahead.

**A/N****: Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter. See how Naru and Keitaro fare in his difficult challenges ahead, in the next chapter! Note, the next few chapters may take a few weeks to be posted, all at once, as I am preparing to move to my new job site and it might take me some time to settle down and have internet restored.**


End file.
